


Jackson Goes To The Zoo

by sirius_bucky_solo



Series: Domesticity Within Unusual Parameters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, De-Aged Characters, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gen, Gentle Dom Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Internalised Homophobia, Isaac too, Jackson Whittemore Deserves Nice Things, Jackson-centric, M/M, More tags when I think of them, Multi, OT3, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Polyamorous relationship, Puppy Isaac, Stiles is happy to help with this, Submissive Isaac Lahey, at least the first three chapters are, but also angst, chuckles nervously, except not really, literally a lil precious baby, mostly - Freeform, oddly proud of this?, submissive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: When Boyd had come home from school saying that Jackson had never been to the zoo before locking himself in his room until dinner, Isaac had been horrified.: The Stilinski/Hale/Lahey family take Jackson to the zoo. fluff (and a bit o angst) ensues.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikisydney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikisydney/gifts), [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> thankyou so much for your kind word @kikisydney, they were wonderful to hear and totally inspired some more content in this 'verse.  
> @tryslora, this might be a little surprise but I really wanted you to know I'd written more, your comment on JLAF made my day and your writing brings me liFe  
> lovingly beta'd by [ Crying101](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying101/pseuds/Crying101) thanks babe
> 
> and thank YOU, reader, for giving this a chance. your opinion and presence means a lot to me.

Prologue - Derek’s POV

Derek hadn't been able to get little Jackson out of his head since his visit on Friday, and he knew he wasn't the only one. Boyd and Erica both seemed to like him in their own, quirky ways, and he knew Stiles burned with a fiery need for justice when it came to scared, hurting strays. Derek was evidence enough of that. Isaac, he thought, had been rattled by the boy’s timid nature, seeing himself reflected in it - though their experiences were probably vastly different.

He figured that they would end up seeing him again, be it at Stiles’, Isaac's or his own hand. He just hadn't worked out when, or why - although he really shouldn't have been surprised when his two husbands ambushed him on Sunday, perching on a muscled thigh each and shouting “zoo!” repeatedly in unison. Stiles grabbed Derek’s chin and turned it to face him before saying slowly and deliberately, “Jackson. Is. Coming. Too.” 

“I expected nothing less from you, my angels of justice.” Honestly, his husband should expect better from him at this point. It was rather insulting. And just like that it was settled, they were taking Jackson to the zoo.

 

Chapter 1 - Jackson's POV

It was around a week after the project when the invitation came, in the form of a bouncing Erica at school. 

Jackson had been asked to come to the zoo with Boyd, Erica and their fathers on the upcoming Saturday. He was very surprised by this, having honestly expected them to never want to see him again. At the same time, however, he was beyond ecstatic at the thought of the happy family wanting him around. The feeling he got from his own versus Boyd and Erica’s parents was vastly different. Jackson didn't want to think about which one he preferred. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face the answer.

Though he knew deep down that he should avoid the family as much as possible, Jackson desperately wanted to go with them to the zoo. He wasn’t sure if telling his mother that he was going with Ethan’s family would work again so soon after he'd lied about the project meeting. Besides, he and Ethan weren't especially good friends - though he had nothing in particular against the other boy.

Mr and Mrs Whittemore didn't like the zoo very much. This was another problem. They thought it was dirty, smelt terrible and was designed to entertain the small-minded. Jackson’s parents had never taken him, he'd never seen an elephant, or a wolf, or a lion before. He wondered what they would smell like. What should he do? 

Jackson had also been talking to Danny in the week since visiting Boyd and Erica’s house. The other boy was a little older than him but almost unbelievably kind, and he never forgot to save Jackson a seat in maths. Metaphorical lightbulb flicking on, he had an idea. Were there giraffes at the zoo? Jackson resolved to ask Boyd the next time he saw him, he thought the other boy would probably know.

“Boyd! Excuse me, I was just, uh, wondering… are there giraffes at the zoo?” Jackson bit his lip uncertainly, hoping that Boyd wouldn’t be too annoyed at his question. He felt very silly. The dark-skinned boy frowned slightly, and Jackson’s stomach dropped, before, “Yes, there are. Is this about this weekend?” Jackson nodded frantically, and Boyd continued. “Have you… been to a zoo before Jackson?” 

Oh no, Jackson thought, that must have been a very stupid question. “No, I, uh - I haven’t. Is that okay?” At this, Boyd opened his mouth, closed it again, and made a face that Jackson didn't know the meaning of. “It’s okay.” The other boy sounded choked, kind of, and Jackson began to ask what he did wrong. But Boyd had turned away and left. 

 

*****

 

Interlude from Isaac’s POV

When Boyd had come home from school, saying that Jackson had never been to the zoo before locking himself in his room until dinner, Isaac had been horrified. 

Even in his own less-than-stellar household, Isaac’s father had taken him and Camden to the zoo at least once every two years. They would always get hot chips and growl at the lions, hoping that one day they would growl back. He wished he could talk to Derek and Stiles about this, but neither of them would be home until later that night. How could Jackson be eleven, and never have been to the zoo? Not for the first time, Isaac cursed the little boy’s parents for their small-minded, abominable nature, that caused such a sweet boy to become so scared and prejudiced. Boyd had earlier cried that Jackson asked if giraffes were at the zoo - asked if it was ok that he'd never been before.

The very thought made him want to go to bed and curl up underneath the blankets in Stiles’ lacrosse hoodie, until everything felt okay again. Damn, he wanted his husbands. 

End interlude - return to Jackson's POV

 

*****

 

Now that he knew about the giraffes, Jackson had thought up a way to get to the zoo with Erica and Boyd. His parents observed school results as being very important, so he decided to ask them to please allow a zoo visit to see the giraffes. This would improve his giraffe project, as he would have seen the animals in real life. Jackson’s mother and father wouldn't want him to go along with such an incorrect family, but he hoped they would see it more as a way to do better in school; he knew they were disappointed with his current results.

It was the Tuesday before the proposed ‘field trip’ when Jackson brought up the invitation. He made sure to keep talking about the edu-cay-shon-al rewards, and not spend too long on who would be taking him. His parents were still upset about the thought of Jackson spending an entire day alongside such terrible influences, but eventually relented after his promise to do extra well on his life cycles project.

Jackson was very excited about being allowed - albeit reluctantly - to go, and the very next day he ran up to Erica to tell her the good news. “Erica, Erica, Erica! Am I still allowed to come with you on Saturday? My parents said it was ok!” He beamed at the girl excitedly, positively glowing when she replied that “Yeah of course you are! YES, it’s gonna be great… We can have ice cream, and see the wolves, and see the tigers, and have ice cream…”

Hmmm. “That sounds pretty good! And the…and the giraffes? Please?” Jackson was more tentative and quiet in this question, unsure if he would be shot down. “Ooo, of course! And hey, then we can talk about it in our project, I bet Danny and Ethan won’t mind too much.” Phew. That was lucky. Jackson didn't know what he'd do if they didn't see the giraffes. He shuddered to think of his parents finding out that he'd spent the whole day at the zoo without there being a good reason. 

“Cool, well, we’ll swing by your house on Saturday morning to pick you up? You won’t need any money or anything, my parents said to tell you. Could you please write your address down so we can find you?” It took a bit of decoding to find out what exactly Erica had said in just one breath, but Jackson eventually managed and eagerly wrote down where he lived - looking forward to the trip more and more with every passing second. “Thanks Jackson, it’s gonna be so awesome, just you wait!” Having said her bit, Erica bounced off to tell Boyd after putting the little piece of paper in her homework folder, ready to show her dads that night.

*****


	2. At the Zoo - Part 1 of 2 (Jackson's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jackson and the others finally get to the zoo. finally.  
> cuteness follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey kids another chapter for u to devour(?) what even
> 
> this was originally going to be 3 chapters but this middle one got kind of long and so I've split it in two.  
> (again beta'd by Crying101)
> 
> pls enjoy and let me know what you thought :)

\

 

Jackson hadn't been able to sit still since he’d gotten home from school on Friday. He just couldn't believe that in a few short hours, he would be off to the zoo with his friends Erica and Boyd and their three fathers. Wow, he was excited.

His parents, less so. They were still unsure about him spending an entire day with people who were so incorrect - but they had been won over by the promise of it improving his schoolwork and doing well on his life cycles project about the giraffe. Boyd said that he would be able to see giraffes at the zoo, so Jackson’s mother and father had decided that he would write at least two pages of information about them while he was there.

That was why he was going, Jackson figured. He wondered why other people went to the zoo, if they didn't have school projects to do. What other reasons were there? The zoo was usually busy, he thought, so surely there must be something that draws people there. That you could have fun or see new things never crossed his mind.

Jackson’s mother had just come to his room to tell him about packing his backpack. She said that he needed to take his notebook and pencils for writing about the giraffes, a drink bottle, a jacket and some money. She didn't listen when Jackson told her he didn't need to bring any, saying that it would be rude and something called “uncouth” if he didn’t. 

He packed the bag as soon as she walked out, placing it carefully next to the clothes he'd laid out for the next day. It was supposed to be fairly warm, so he'd picked out some red shorts and a t-shirt with the Batman logo on it. He would wear his runners with these. 

Jackson had been told by Erica at school that she’d be at his house at around 9:30 the next morning, ready for a big day at the zoo. He looked at the clock. It was 7:30pm now, which meant that he had ten, no, twelve, no…fourteen hours until the others would arrive. Jackson sighed. That was an awfully long time.

Perking up suddenly, Jackson trotted out of his room to go find his parents. Maybe they would allow him to watch a movie before bed - it was a Friday night after all. 

 

*****

 

After a night of wild dreams about polka-dotted elephants and dancing giraffes, it was finally the day of the zoo trip. Jackson had woken early, but wisely decided to stay in bed to avoid angering his parents before the day had even begun. He tossed and turned in his little bed, throwing off the dull white sheets before yanking them back over himself again. How long until he could get up?

He glanced at the rectangular alarm clock on his bedside table; 7.54am. Jackson decided that he would get up at 8, and resolved to watch the minutes tick by until then. When eight finally rolled around, Jackson jumped out of bed excitedly, and quickly got changed into his chosen outfit before heading to the kitchen. 

 

*****

 

When Boyd and Erica arrived, they were in the special-occasions-only ‘soccer mom’ car - a dark grey minivan with lightly tinted windows. Their father Derek was driving, and he smiled at Jackson as he rolled his window down. “Hey Jackson! Are you ready to go? Do you want me to say hello to your parents?” Jackson wondered if that was a good idea. Probably not. 

“Hi Mr Derek! I’m so excited, I’ve got everything I need in my backpack… I’ll just tell mother and father that I’m going, don't worry.” Jackson raced back inside, almost tripping over his own feet. 

His parents were sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast. “Mother, father, Boyd and Erica are here to take me to the zoo!” At this, Jackson saw his father make eye contact with his mother and roll his eyes, something he had seen people do when they thought something was silly. Did his parents think Jackson was silly?

“Off you go then, I guess. Remember to be polite, don't touch them, and use your own money. When will you be back?” His mother yawned. Jackson thought to himself, considering all the animals Erica had mentioned, a stop for lunch, and maybe things that Boyd wanted to see… “I don't really know, but maybe four?” Jackson’s father made a funny face. “If they don't get sick of you before then! See you later, bye now.”

Jackson didn't quite know if he’d done something wrong, but they'd said that he could go so he ran back outside to head to the zoo. Leaning over to slide open the door, Isaac (sitting in the middle of the car) grinned at him and nodded towards the very back, where Erica was already waiting for him to join her.  
As he crawled into the car, Boyd tugged at his wrist, turning Jackson to face him. Without speaking, Erica’s brother leant forward and hugged him fiercely for a few moments. “I hope you like the zoo.” He whispered into Jackson’s ear. “I’m sure I will,” the boy returned, and carefully disentangled himself to make his way to the backseat. 

Erica pounced on him as well after he finally sat down, wiggling halfway onto his legs and wrapping her arms around him, her curly blonde hair almost suffocating Jackson in her enthusiasm. “Hi Jackson! Are you excited?” Stiles called from the front seat, turning slightly in his chair. Jackson nodded repeatedly, and Derek chuckled.

 

*****

 

Jackson hadn't realised the zoo was so far away. He felt like he'd been in the car forever. It was rather exciting, at firs - Erica was chattering on about school, and the zoo, and all the animals, and the ice cream. Jackson was pressing his face to the window, looking at all the things he'd never seen before. His parents didn't really travel much, and especially not by car. 

Eventually Derek made a turn into a little road, and the kids all shrieked in excitement at seeing the large sign reading ‘ZOO’. After finding a parking space, they tumbled out of the car - eager to stretch following the hour-long trip. Bouncing around, energy back in full force, Jackson and his friends watched as Stiles, Derek and Isaac slowly disembarked from their soccer mom car. 

Whilst Derek went rummaging through the boot to find a backpack, Stiles wrapped an arm around Isaac and whispered something in his ear that caused the other man to blush, smiling at the ground. Jackson’s lips mimicked the expression; he couldn't explain why seeing such an interaction made him so pleased but he thought it had something to do with how he never saw things like that at home.

Jackson, reminded of his own backpack, quickly grabbed it out of the car and twisted himself into its straps. He went to stand quietly beside Boyd and Erica, and when the grown-ups finished with the car, they led the kids towards the ticket booth. Immediately, Stiles moved to the front of the group and bought a family pass for the day. 

Jackson immediately protested, moving forward to tug on the grownup’s sleeve, “Mr Stiles, no - I’ve got money, mum said I needed to give it to you.” Derek made a little noise in the back of his throat, and Stiles flicked his gaze towards him, shaking his head slightly. Jackson wondered what that meant, but couldn't think on it for too long before his friends’ dad replied, “don’t be silly kiddo, of course we’re paying for you. Why don’t you keep that with you, and then when we go to the gift shop at the end you can buy something?” The boy gasped. He’d never bought anything before. 

 

*****

 

They’d been wandering around for a while before Jackson and the others got around to the giraffes. They were taller than he thought they would be, and seemed to have very long tongues. He squeaked happily and crouched to pull out his notebook and pencil - eyeing the information board hungrily. Jackson knew he had to write two pages of stuff about the animals if he didn't want his parents to be angry, and to make sure he would definitely get dinner. 

Jackson was looking around for a place to sit and write when Stiles approached. “Hey there, buddy, what are you up to?” He inquired carefully, looking a bit confused. “Hello! I’m just trying to find a seat so I can start writing my giraffe pages for my parents.” Stiles looked more confused. “Your… giraffe pages? For your parents? Can you tell me more about that, pretty please?” 

Jackson didn't quite know how to answer that. 

“Weeeeeell,” he began slowly, “my parents thought that spending time with an incorrect family - sorry, I know you said that was bad - all day would be really silly and dirty and they also didn't want me to waste a whole day at the smelly zoo for no reason. I had to promise to write at least two pages of things about giraffes - so they would let me come here, and to make sure I get dinner tonight. Is that what you wanted to know?”

Jackson thought Stiles looked like he'd been punched really hard in the stomach. 

The grown-up’s voice sounded kinda funny as he answered, “Thank you, Jackson, that is exactly what I wanted to know.” Relief flooded Jackson’s body, and he smiled, and the sun came out from behind a cloud. He turned back to his searching and started toward an empty bench. “Wait a sec, kit, I’ve had an idea. What if we ask Isaac to help us out with this, huh? I’m sure he’d love to give us a hand.” 

Jackson wasn't exactly sure what Stiles meant by helping ‘us’ but he nodded uncertainly, and was rewarded with a giant grin, the grown-up already making his way over to his husband. He stood on tiptoes to whisper into the taller man’s ear and they spoke briefly. Jackson looked back down at his empty book, frowning slightly.  
When he looked up again, Stiles and Isaac were walking over - Stiles looked extraordinarily pleased for some reason, and Isaac was blushing slightly. They both smiled at Jackson. He smiled back. 

“Jackson, I heard you’ve got a little homework to do - or zoo work, if you like. I was wondering, how would it sound if I helped you out with that? That way, you can still wander around and have fun with Boyd and Erica!” Isaac offered, one hand reaching out for Jackson’s notebook and pencil. “R-really? Are you sure? You don’t have to, I can do it. I don't want you to miss out on the zoo!” 

Isaac laughed, but it wasn't mean. “Oh, sweetie, of course I don't mind, I’d love to do it. Come on, give me the book - two pages, was it? - and then you can go play with the other two, I think they’re trying to talk to the zebras over there.” Jackson was floored. Isaac wanted to…to help him with his zoo work? He didn't understand why the grown-up would want to do that, he had his own children already. Did he help them with their homework? Jackson didn't know that fathers were allowed to do that, he thought they had to do their own grown-up work, or sit watching some sport with their smelly brown drinks. 

“Thank you very much, Mr Isaac, I’d really really appr-appro-appo…love it! You’re the best!” Jackson told him fervently, carefully passing over his notebook and pencil. He looked around and found Boyd and Erica, the former uncharacteristically enthusiastic, talking animatedly at a cluster of zebras. 

Jackson smiled delightedly, and ran to join them. Maybe one of the stripey horses could be called Porsche.

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I'm pretty proud of this one, I'm going to be honest.  
> Please please leave kudos/comments if you can, I'd absolutely love to hear from you!  
> thanks lovelies xo (ps you look lovely today, trust me)


	3. At the Zoo - Part 2 of 2 (Jackson's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is lunch, viewing of wolves, ice-cream, a gift shop and an Aladdin soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SO SORRY AHH PLS FORGIVE ME AND ENJOY THIS

Before too long, Stiles decided it was time for lunch, and so they headed to the zoo cafe for some overpriced food.  
The five of them managed to take over a large picnic table, which Stiles instructed Derek to mind while he took the others to view the menu. Jackson heard Derek tell the other grown-up that he could choose his food for him. He hoped that Stiles would pick something tasty for the other grown-up. 

Looking up at the menu, Jackson couldn't help but be slightly horrified at the amount of unhealthy things there. There were hardly any vegetables or fruit, and it seemed like every item on the list came with chips! He knew that his parents would have been very upset with the options, and he hoped Stiles wouldn't be the same - Jackson was very hungry. 

“I want the mini cheeseburger with chips! And a chocolate milkshake!” Erica cried out decidedly, Boyd demonstrating his agreement - pointing at her, then at himself. “Hmmmm, let me think… no. Do you want to try that again, either of you two?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his children, tone playful and not at the same time. 

“Fine. Sorry, dad. Can I please have the mini cheeseburger with chips and a chocolate milkshake?” The blonde girl squeaked out, eyes as wide as they could be. As her brother added in a meek “please?”, Jackson realised that he would have to be very polite if he wanted some food - he wondered if he should get out his mother’s money again. Hmmm. Maybe. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, sharing a commiserating look with Isaac. “Alright, but you have to decide, do you want to get your milkshakes now - or have water, and get ice cream after lunch?” All three kids positively lit up; although Jackson had never had ice cream before, Danny had told him a while ago that it was the best thing ever! He hoped that Stiles was including him too in this offer. 

Jackson timidly cleared his throat. “Excuse me, please Mr Stiles sir, but could I maybe have the mini cheeseburger too? Please? I’ll pay for it, I promise!” Isaac closed his eyes for a brief moment, before Stiles grabbed the other man’s hand and said to Jackson, “of course you can have that, buddy, and don't be ridiculous - we’ll definitely pay. I thought we agreed that you were saving your money for the gift shop, remember?” The grownup smiled warmly down at him, and Jackson felt a happy feeling in his chest, hot in its intensity. 

“Yes Mr Stiles, I remember. Thank you so much.” He beamed back, beyond grateful that he was allowed such things. “Good, you’re welcome buddy. Now that that’s sorted, Isaac my dear, you’ll be having water with your….hmmm, chicken burger and chips?” The man in question bobbed his head, and blushed. “Thanks, Stiles.” Stiles nodded and told him that now he knew what everyone was having, so they could all go and sit down with Derek. 

 

*****

 

Jackson decided that he liked burgers and chips very much indeed. 

 

*****

 

After lunch, Erica loudly decided that the group’s next stop would be to visit the wolves. The grownups agreed, and so they trotted off to see them - Jackson cautiously excited at the thought of seeing an animal he’d never seen before. 

On the way there, Boyd and Erica filled Jackson in on all the reasons that the wolves were the best ever. This list included: they were ‘fierce as heck’, their dads loved them, they looked cool, they were dogs but better, and that they had packs - just like the twins and their dads were a pack.  
The exhibit was huge, full of trees, rocks and a little stream of water. There were also places for the wolves to hide, sit, and play with each other - Jackson especially liked the tyre. He heard a low grumbling sound, just like how his tummy sounded when he was hungry. 

Oh! There they were!

The wolves varied in colour, but Jackson thought they were all beautiful. 'Fierce as heck' was a great description for them; their sleek bodies and clean fur looked scary and cool at the same time. He had read that all wolves were born with blue eyes, just like his. They also had 42 teeth, which sounded like a whole lot. Jackson wondered how many teeth he had.

Jackson moved to the barrier separating the enclosure from the people, pressing right up against it and sighing delightedly, a tiny "wow" escaping him. Derek strode over to join him, one hand settling lightly on the boy's head. "They're gorgeous, aren't they? Wolves are Stiles' favourite animal - Isaac and I like foxes more. What do you think?" His tone was soothing, and he kept his eyes fixed on the animals while Jackson came up with a response. 

"I think they're gorgeous too, Mr Derek. They look even cooler than I thought! I didn't know that they would look so different to dogs though. That surprised me, especially after what Erica and Boyd said." The grownup turned to look at Jackson then, his eyebrows drawn together in a furry v, "you've...never seen real wolves before, then? Just in pictures?" 

Was this bad? Jackson hadn't seen them before at all, pictures or anything. His parents didn't think he needed to, or that's what they kept saying - it was the same with a bunch of other animals and a few parts of the world. It would probably be okay to tell Derek some of that, though.  
“I’m sorry, Mr Derek, but I haven't seen them before at all, not in pictures or anything. Is that okay?" Jackson looked down shyly as he said this, hopeful that Derek wouldn't be too angry.

He heard a little whine, and returned his gaze back to the wolves enclosure, wondering which animal had made the noise. The hand resting on his head tightened its grip suddenly, before releasing Jackson altogether. He tried not to stand on tiptoes, seeking the lost touch.

"It's okay Jackson, don't worry. I'm glad you're getting to see them now." With that, Derek abruptly turned and made a beeline for Stiles - the latter jumping up and down - beaming at the wolves and his twins in equal measure. Jackson frowned slightly but looked back at the wolves, soaking in their wild beauty. 

 

*****

 

After a few more stops, including more new animals for Jackson, Boyd marched over to Stiles and asked where his ice cream was. Stiles turned to Derek, Isaac and the twins in turn, hand held dramatically above his eyes as he feigned searching for the cold confectionery. “Well now, tiny teacup, I guess we’ll just have to miss out. Unless, that is, you can tell me where it is - maybe look at our zoo map?”

Spinning around, Boyd launched at Derek’s back, haphazardly yanking the zip down until he could get out the creased paper. Erica ran up and snatched it out of his hands, dashing over to Jackson and unfolding it so the two could pore over the colourful map. After a few moments of rare silence, they looked up at their surroundings, taking note of the signposts. Then, with a shriek, the twins grabbed Jackson and took off towards the tigers, shouts of “come ON Daddddd” trailing behind them. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles linked arms with his husbands and pulled them along in pursuit. 

 

*****

 

The ice cream shop was huge, a walk-in building with two displays of various flavours and a little rope fence bordering a winding queue. Jackson and his friends had been there for a couple of minutes by the time the grownups arrived - but he was lingering behind, while Erica and Boyd already had their faces pressed to the panels of glass separating them from their prizes. 

“Already decided on a flavour, Jacks?” Stiles came to a stop next to him, wallet already in hand. “Personally, I think you can’t go wrong with a cookie dough-type concoction, but you do you, buddy.” Cookie dough? But it was ice cream, not cookies…How did that work, Jackson wondered. “No, Mr Stiles, I haven’t decided, but that cookie dough thing sounds pretty good, maybe I’ll have that!”

The grownup pulled out a note from his wallet and handed it to Jackson carefully, “off you go then, however many scoops you want.” Stiles smiled at the boy, and gestured for him to get in the queue. Jackson took off excitedly, standing behind Boyd and practising his manners in his head.  
Isaac came to stand with Erica, the two of them perusing the available selection with identical excited faces. He screwed up his face and looked over a few flavours before returning to where Stiles and Derek were standing. Jackson shrugged, and turned back to the lady waiting to take his order. His first taste of ice cream was just a few moments away. 

And oh my goodness, it was delightful! Cold and sweet, with a smooth taste of cookies, and vanilla, and everything lovely ever in the world. He ran over to where the grownups were standing, their own cones in hand. “Thank you Mr Stiles and Mr Derek and Mr Isaac! Ice cream is the best, I love it!!” He hoped he wasn't sounding too much like a little kid - he was just so overwhelmed by the day, with these kind people who were spending money on him, of all people. 

Erica and Boyd bounded up to where the rest of them were standing and licking away, holding huge ice creams. “I got chocolate mint and she got bubblegum! Look how big they are!” The two of them beamed - ice cream already smeared all over their faces. Smiling tiredly, the grownups expressed their approval with high fives all round. 

 

*****

 

After they’d finished and spent several minutes getting clean again, Isaac asked Stiles if it was time to go. “I think theres one stop left, ‘zac. Do you guys want to go to the gift shop?” Hyped-up on sugar, Jackson and the twins bounced and nodded furiously. “Pleeeeeeeeeease?” The grownups chuckled, exchanging fond glances over the kids’ heads. 

“Since you asked so nicely, of course we can.” Stiles ruffled Erica’s hair before ushering the kids towards the tiny shop overflowing with zoo paraphernalia. Jackson inhaled delightedly, hoping that he would get enough time to look at all the different things that he wanted to. 

As they entered, Boyd made a beeline for the plush toy section, while Erica bounced gleefully towards the magnets, “for the fridge!” she yelled, blonde hair flying as she disappeared behind a display of calendars. Derek and Isaac, at a nod from Stiles, headed off in pursuit like they were bodyguards shadowing their tiny charges. 

“So where to first, little man?” Stiles tilted his head at Jackson, lips turned up in a casual smile. “I…I can pick?” Jackson couldn't believe this! It seemed as if this entire day was too good to be true! He got to see so many different animals, have terribly good bad food for lunch, ice cream as well, and now he got to pick things from the gift shop? 

Jackson sighed quietly to himself, wishing for just a moment that he could have more days like this. 

“Maybe the - the toys? Like with Boyd and Mr Isaac? Is that ok, Mr Stiles?” The adult laughed and nodded, “ah, I see,” he said, “you and Boyd are two cuddle monsters, I guess we’d better find you some fluffy friends to cuddle with!” Jackson accepted the extended hand and the two of them headed over to join the others at the shelves lined with colourful animals perfect for snuggling with. 

 

*****

 

Several minutes of intense consideration and just a little embarrassment later, Jackson walked out of the gift shop with his friends and their dads - a purple and blue spotted giraffe carefully tucked under his arm. 

 

*****

 

It was getting later and later in the afternoon (almost three o’clock), and the little group decided it was probably time to start heading back. So, with a final stop at the bathrooms (“I don't care if you don't think you need to go Eri-berry, go to the toilet! You too, Derek!”) they began filing into the car. 

When everyone was finally buckled into their chosen seats - Derek folded into the back - Stiles started the car and flicked the radio on. The soundtrack from Aladdin began playing, Isaac leaning from next to him to turn it up. Jackson thought it was a special sort of funny that it was playing “A Whole New World”, after everything new he’d experienced that day. 

Jackson patted his cheeks lightly, noting that they were aching from all the smiling he’d done that day. The boy yawned quietly, letting his mouth form the tired grin he then shone at Boyd and Erica. They copied his yawning before beaming back at him, Erica reaching across to ruffle his hair. Derek, who was sitting in the back with the kids, made an ‘awwww’ noise to which the girl promptly stuck out her tongue. Jackson felt like a lollipop had gotten stuck in his throat. He wasn't sure why.

 

*****

 

Yeah, Jackson thought, tipping his head to rest on the window, it had been a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like! I know it took ages I've just been an absolute mess basically all year.... next chapter will be the same events but from stiles/derek/isaac POV so a tiny bit racier etc??
> 
> pls leave love if you enjoyed it :) thank you so much xo


	4. JGTTZ through Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looking at what's already happened through Stiles' eyes (its a lil kinky - sorry not sorry)
> 
> aka, a bunch of snippets from what's already written, but from a different perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by crying101 thanks babe <3
> 
> ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SORRY FOLKS, thank you for sticking with me :) 
> 
> soooo, in the process of writing this (whole series basically) i discovered a whole /different/ aspect of this fandom/ships etc which I...quite liked and that is what this is basically  
> its fairly different to the other chapters, jsyk
> 
> <3<3 pls enjoy <3 <3

Stiles POV

When Erica had come home from school with Jackson’s address, Stiles knew he most definitely shouldn't pull a Stiles and start snooping. However, Stiles also knew that he had little to no impulse control - and so he sat down with his laptop and entered the address into google maps.  
Hmm. So he wasn't like Isaac, then, at all. 

Jackson appeared to live in a nice, ‘white’ neighbourhood - in between his school and the business district of their town. Stiles leant back in his chair, letting out a breath between his teeth. Any abuse Jackson had sustained would probably be psychological, he supposed. And well, he’d seen evidence of that. 

The timid boy he’d met when Boyd and Erica brought him home for the giraffe project had been full of ignorant prejudice pushed on him by his parents. There was no other way a child could have absorbed such poisonous ideals. And still, he'd been so polite and fragile, so worried about interacting with a family built with love because of the lies he'd been told at home. 

Stiles’ fists curled into tight fists, almost of their own accord. He’d never been too good at controlling his emotions when someone he cared about was on the line. And, yes, he’d admitted that Jackson was more than his kids’ school friend. He was someone that Stiles was fiercely protective over, and not for nothing. The boy was so clearly gentle, soft and hurting, and deserved worlds better than his parents. With any luck, this trip to the zoo would be a new opportunity for him to receive some softness back. 

Stiles only hoped it wasn't too late, that Mr and Mrs Whittemore hadn't irreparably damaged their innocent son. 

 

*****

 

“I don’t want to give him back, Derek.” Stiles turned his face up to the older man and pressed their lips together in a short, sweet kiss. “He’s hurting, and I want - I need to help.” He ran his hand through Isaac’s mess of curly hair from where the younger man sprawled across their laps. The three of them sat in comfortable silence, the little boy weighing on their minds. 

 

*****

 

It was the morning of the zoo trip, and Stiles couldn’t decide who was the most excited out of his perfect little family. They were piling into the car - the kids were at least - while Isaac and Derek stood beside Stiles, waiting. “Der-bear, pup, can you drive for me today please?” Stiles rested his hand on the underside of Derek’s wrist for just a second before letting him go. Swallowing, the older man nodded.

“Perfect, thanks sweetheart, off you go. Isaac, baby boy, sit with the kids?” He reached out and gently tugged one of his husband’s curls and pressed a kiss to his throat. Isaac blushed prettily, murmured “of course” and went to go sit down. Stiles beamed. It was going to be a great day.  
He climbed into the front seat, winking at Derek as he settled. Grinning mischievously, he switched the radio onto the CD and the Little Mermaid soundtrack began to play. “DAa-aaddd! Not this one agaaaain!”

 

*****

 

Stiles had thought there was no way Jackson could be sweeter or more heartbreaking than he’d already been, but being given giraffe pages for homework so he could have dinner? Maybe his situation was more like Isaac’s childhood than he thought. Stiles didn’t think he was able to school his expression into something that didn’t resemble utter devastation in time to face Jackson’s youthful, earnest smile. 

Then, an idea!

Isaac simply adored being helpful, and the somewhat childish task was the perfect opportunity to help Jackson while making something fun for Stiles and his husband. Reaching Isaac’s side, the young man stood on his tiptoes, “baby-love, Jackson has just told me a crushing little fact! He needs to write ‘two pages of things about giraffes’ to make sure he ‘gets dinner tonight’! Isn’t that just about the most incredibly unacceptable thing you’ve ever heard? I swear, we are going to help that boy if it kills me. Anyway! I was thinking, sweetheart, what if you helped us out?” 

Carefully, Stiles wrapped a hand around Isaac’s nape and stroked softly. “You could do those pages for me, and little Jackson could go have fun with his friends? What do you think?” Gulping slightly, Isaac nodded, the tips of his ears going red. “Colour, please baby?” Stiles brushed his lips against the taller man’s cheek. “Green, I’m good, I…want to help and be good for you.”

“Aw, my sweet boy, I adore you so much!” The dom cooed softly, pinching Isaac’s cheeks as he turned a darker red and tried to duck away. “Thank you ‘zac, you’re the best!” With that, Stiles placed a final messy kiss on his husband’s forehead and, beaming, the two approached Jackson, who was standing alone and looking slightly lost.

 

*****

 

After visiting with the giraffes and various other exotic creatures, Stiles decided that his little troupe was ready for lunch. Finally finding a free picnic table, he asked Derek if he would be so good and kind as to stay and mind the table while he took the rest of them over to pick from the overpriced menu. 

“Honey?” Stiles turned back from where he had nudged the others towards the counter, “what’s up pup?” Derek cleared his throat slightly, biting his lip, “could you - do you maybe want to… choose for me?” This was something the three of them had played around with before in the past - this whole idea of Stiles being in charge, giving his husbands the opportunity to not make decisions. It helped, sometimes, to settle them and allow them to just do what they were told. Of course, they could always safe word if they didn’t want to participate anymore - and Stiles liked to think he could understand his boys best and knew what they liked to eat. 

“Oh, of course gorgeous, don’t worry about it! Are we feeling beef today?” Still chewing on his lip, Derek nodded. “Perfect, thank you Der!” Impulsively, Stiles leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, one hand dragging along his jawline as he did so.  
Then, he grinned and jogged over to catch up with the rest of his family, and Jackson, whom he secretly hoped would one day be a part of his family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> i'll try to be back with the final chapter (which will be a continuation of Stiles' POV etc) as soon as I can, but i'm very busy at the moment w work etc

**Author's Note:**

> more coming soon! if you enjoyed, please please let me know xo  
> don't forget; comments and kudos are little bits of life for us tired and sad writers...;) I always try and respond, as well


End file.
